Life and Death
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Rachel's world comes crashing down will the glee club rally around to help her? One shot for LoveIt123 :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Angst for Loveit123 hope its ok :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee obviously otherwise I wouldn't be in so much student debt! hehe**

Life and Death

Rachel sat numbly as her dads and doctor talked over her head, her parent's frantic voices rising in pitch as they struggled to comprehend the doctor's words. Rachel felt her life crashing down around her that one word had left her complete dead to any other feeling. Glancing at her dad's she wondered why they were acting like they cared so much, the last four days had been the longest time she had spent with them in a month, most of the time she was with Hannah her house keeper, a women who had been there for her since she had been in diapers. The women was the reason why she was sitting in this chair, she had spotted the bruise that failed to fade and the nausea and headaches Rachel had been suffering from for a few weeks.

Getting up she plucked the car keys from her dad's hand and walked out of the doctor office completely ignoring her dads questioning her, asking her where she was going, she walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot taking one of her dad's cars she drove home.

Entering via the back door as she usually did she ran to Hannah who was just putting the phone down, Hannah opened her arms to the petite brunette and held her as tightly as Rachel needed, clinging to her in fear Rachel felt the tears that had been building begin to fall in a stream down her face.

"Oh sweetie" Hannah murmured brushing the tears from Rachel's face "we are going to beat this, it's just nothing but a hiccup on the road to your very own star" she insisted

Rachel said nothing continuing to cling to Hannah as her father's returned home, talking at her all at once they started to berate her for leaving and not listening to the doctor.

"Rachel you need to address this as an adult" Caleb insisted "your treatment needs to begin straight away"

Rachel ignored him as he and his husband Aaron continued to talk at her, she usually never felt angry at her father's and their behaviour, accepting their faults and flaws, knowing she had just as many if not more.

But now the more they talked at her the more she felt her anger growing "Shut up" she screamed pulling out of Hannah's arms and turning to face them "I know" she insisted "I know, I have to fight this and I have to deal with this situation, but right now, right now I just want to curl up in a ball and wallow, so please stop talking at me" she said storming away up to her bedroom.

Caleb and Aaron glanced at each other in shock as Hannah busied herself with cleaning up the breakfast plates that had been used before they had gone to the hospital, not exactly the Sunday morning they usually had together.

Rachel buried herself inside her duvet for the rest of the day, lounging against her pillows she stared at her ceiling her ear buds in and playing music she wasn't listening to she was ignoring any other sound in the house, and the knocks from anyone on her bedroom door. Ignoring the passage of time she was surprised when her room darkened as night fell, pulling out her headphones she turned her alarm on and closed her eyes, still feeling as numb as she had all day.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Standing in the hallway with his best friend on a Monday morning Mike did a double take as he saw Rachel heading down towards the choir room, hitting Matt he gestured towards Rachel "am I really seeing that?" he asked

Matt glanced at him and turned to where Mike was looking, Rachel was walking down the hallway wearing a pair of loose jeans, and sneakers she wore a black hoodie with its hood up on her top.

"If you are talking about Rachel wearing jeans and a hoodie then yeah you are seeing it" Matt said "she looks really pale still, how long as she been sick now?"

"Couple of weeks" Mike said worriedly "come on we should get to glee, stupid morning rehearsals" he complained following the path Rachel had taken to the choir room, entering the room Mike frowned as saw Rachel sitting off by herself as the glee kids stood around gossiping.

Quinn was holding onto Puck with a death grip, glaring at him as he glanced at Rachel every few seconds, catching Mike's eye Puck motioned that he should check on the brunette. Matt and Mike nodded and moved towards Rachel unobtrusively "hey Rach" Mike greeted sitting down next to her.

Rachel nodded and pulled her hood up a little further slouching in her chair completely ignoring the glee club and rehearsal, bolting at the end before anyone could talk to her, though Matt, Mike and Puck were the only ones who cared.

The three boys glanced at each other and exited together "she looks really ill" Puck muttered

"She has for a while" Mike said his stomach clenching in worry

A week later Mike's patience snapped, Rachel was still wearing jeans and jumpers, mostly hoodie's with the hood up, she was still pale, if anything she was starting to look worse. Stalking down the hallway he yelled her name "Rachel wait up" he ordered

Rachel skidded to a stop and waited for him as he ran up to her, her eyes continually moving looking for a threat, spotting Karofsky she moved minutely her head ducking to avoid him seeing her. Mike reached her side and grasped her arm to pull her along with him out of the hallway and towards the choir room.

"Mike why are you dragging me off?" she questioned

"Because you have been avoiding everyone this last week" Mike explained guiding her to a seat. Looking at her knowingly as she tried to object knowing that he was right, Rachel had been looking ill for a few weeks now but it had only been the last week that she had avoided everyone while continuing to look worse and worse.

In the last week she hadn't been turning up at lunch, skulked down the hallways avoiding talking to anyone and had even skipped two glee rehearsals, most of glee didn't care except for the gossip that was obviously apparent in Rachel's life and thinking she probably still had the flu.

Still holding her arm he winced as he realised just how thin it felt under his arm, pushing up the sleeve of her sweatshirt he winced as he realised he had caused bruises on her arm "crap I'm sorry, I didn't think I was gripping you that hard" he muttered as he rubbed at the arm.

"It's not you don't worry" Rachel assured him, taking the hand that was resting on his arm and holding it lightly "I bruise easily" she explained lightly yawning a little.

Mike frowned and placed his other hand under her chin to tilt her face to look at her in the eye "babe please what's wrong?" he asked as Matt and Puck entered the room, finally tracking down the two. The two other males sat down next to them, Puck took Rachel's other hand while Matt rested a hand on her shoulder.

The two boys felt pangs of worry as they realised just how fragile Rachel felt underneath them and glanced at each other before they turned their gaze back to Rachel who was avoiding them looking at them, the bags under her eyes prominent as much as her slightly sunken cheeks.

"Rach come one, we always talk truthfully" Puck said gripping her hand a little tighter "what's going on? You look so sick"

"It's just the flu" Rachel mumbled avoiding looking at the boys

"Don't lie" Matt said quietly moving closer to her "you look really sick and you have for a while and we care about you" he insisted. None of them noticing the rest of the glee club entering the room behind them, all of them quiet trying to find out the gossip.

Rachel laughed harshly "yeah I can just see the glee club caring about me"

"Us three care about you" Mike insisted "especially me I really care about you" he insisted pulling her up to sit her on his lap hugging her frail body close to his body, Puck and Matt moved closer to keep contact with Rachel as she relished in the hug, her eyes falling closed she was feeling coddled for the first time since she had hugged Hannah.

"I have cancer" Rachel whispered

Mike felt his stomach clench and hugged Rachel tighter as Puck and Matt moved even closer their arms wrapping around Rachel to hug her tightly.

"Puck!" snapped Quinn, her hand resting lightly on her baby bump not having heard what Rachel had said

"What?" he snarled turning to look at Quinn "god you aint my keeper Quinn back off"

"I'm the mother of your child"

"Yeah and that's it" he insisted turning back to Rachel hugging her again, letting his words sink in.

"Manhands stealing another of my boyfriends?" asked Quinn with a snarl even though she wasn't really upset to not be with Puck as she still had feelings for Finn

"Quinn back off" shouted Mike kissing Rachel on the head as tears welled in his eyes, Matt's eyes also full of tears.

Everyone took a step back in surprise as the quietist person in glee snapped at the pregnant blonde.

"This has nothing to do with you" Mike told her brushing at his eyes, Rachel pulled out of the boys arms and brushed away her own tears before she bolted from the room, Mike followed her quickly, waving to Matt and Puck to stay behind.

Puck turned to Quinn looking apologetically "look we weren't working, but this shit that's going on has nothing to do with you" he told her sitting down and burying his head in his hands, Matt plopping down in the seat next to him mimicking his actions.

Mike caught Rachel as she was ducking into the auditorium and followed her in as she climbed onto the stage, moving to take her back into his arms he held her close to his body and before she could say anything he kissed her firmly on the lips.

"No...No" Rachel protested pulling away "you're only doing this because I have cancer" she complained

"No I'm not" Mike insisted keeping Rachel close to his body "hearing that you have cancer has made me tell you, but I've wanted you for months"

"No, no one wants me" Rachel said shaking her head again failing to see the glee club and Mr Schue walk into the auditorium.

"I want you" Mike told her

"No" Rachel shook her head turning to face the club and collapsing on the stage "Tell me Quinn committing suicide, is the sin in the intent to kill yourself or the act? Because I'm not sure if I even want to fight my cancer" she said sobbing.

The glee club gasped in shock as Mike fell down next to her and put his arms around her "don't say that" he begged her "you have to fight this cancer, I need you to, just like I need you"

"You need me?" Rachel scoffed "yeah you'll need me so much when I'm nauseous from chemotherapy and losing my hair"

"I want you for you not your hair. Please please please fight this"

"I want you to fight as well" Matt said sitting down next to her on the floor, Puck sat down as well and grabbed Rachel's chin to force her to look him in the face.

"You are going to fight this" he declared "because you have to and I'm not letting you give up"

"Yes you have to" Tina said hesitantly "I want you to fight as well"

"Yeah diva, I'm sorry I make you feel bad but I do want you around" Mercedes said "we only didn't care because we thought you just had the flu or something"

Kurt and Artie nodded in agreement, Finn and Jesse looking around nervously not sure how they were supposed to react, but were both crushed that the loud vivacious lead of glee had cancer.

"What cancer?" asked Santana quietly, her grandmother had died from breast cancer, and before she had Santana had seen her waste away from her treatments, she may not like Rachel sometimes but she didn't want that for her.

"The doctor called it acute myeloid leukaemia" Rachel said numbly "it's a cancer of the blood cells" her tears had stopped falling and she was cuddled into Mike's side, Puck holding on to one of her shoulders behind her, while Matt held one of her hands.

"What are your treatment options?" Quinn asked sitting down gingerly on the floor, Rachel's question had really shaken her to the core and didn't really know how to answer it.

"Just chemotherapy" Rachel replied "my first round is tomorrow"

"Then we will be there" Mike told her

"Fuck yeah it's like the best excuse to skip school ever and your Jewish so mom won't have a go at me" Puck added with a laugh bringing the first smile to Rachel's face that they had seen in week.

"Yeah us diva's have to stick together through thick and thin" Kurt said wishing he hadn't been so mean to Rachel "we will all be there won't we?" he asked but in fact demanded of the club.

"Of Course we will" Quinn insisted her patented death glare hitting everyone in the club except the three boys huddled around Rachel already.

Everyone nodded in agreement "yeah course" Santana and Brit said in unison, though Brit didn't really understand what was going on.

"We'll always be there for you Rach, we may not have in the past but we will now" Finn told her Jesse nodding from where he stood next to Finn. Artie, Tina and Mercedes all agreed as well.

"I don't want you to be my friends because I'm dying" Rachel said harshly pulling out of Mike's arms and standing up to walk away again "even I deserve more than that" she shouted slamming the auditorium door behind her.

The glee club looked at each other in shock, both at the fact Rachel had cancer, and that she was right she did deserve for them to be her friend all the time not just when they were feeling guilty. Mike got to his feet and looked down at the sitting glee club including Mr Schuester and glared at them "just take a minute and think about it. How many times has Rachel been there for you and you have thrown it back in her face?" he snapped, him and Matt stalking away comfortable in the fact they hadn't ever hurt Rachel deliberately.

Puck jumped up "he's right, ok I tortured the fuck out of Berry I'll admit it but I apologised. Hummel Mercedes you continually put her down cos you have your own dramas and putting Rachel down makes you feel better about yourself. Finn you say she cares about her reputation too much, fuck dude that's all you care about, choosing football over glee ring a bell? San Brit please you torture her because someone tells you to and your jealous that she is comfortable in being her" he snarled before turning to Mr Schue and Quinn

"Don't even get me started on you two, Quinn you slept with me and got knocked up and you moan that its then end of your life and we should all feel sorry for you? It's called fucking karma stop putting Rachel down cos you can't understand that your problems are yours, you want to say that Rachel was moving in on your boy and that's why you slept with me bullshit! You made that decision so stop blaming her. Schue you, you are the worst you make her work ten times harder for a solo and you put her down all the time, like the Glist yeah Quinn did it and you support her hide it from Figgins as well even though she messed up but Rachel does the same and you have a go at her for it. We have been the biggest dicks to that girl" he finished before following Matt and Mike out of the room.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mike pulled up in front of Rachel's house the next morning with Matt and Puck just as Rachel was exiting the house with Hannah; her father's both had meetings or court today that Rachel had insisted they go to, not needing the added stress of them being there.

Rachel stopped at the top of the porch steps as Mike exited the car and walked up to her "I said I would be here" he told her kissing her again as he had been dreaming about for months, Rachel stood shocked as his lips touched her own again before finally kissing back. She glanced up at the tall seventeen year old and felt her icy heart melt as she saw the care and love in his eyes, making her kick herself for not pursuing the attraction she had felt towards him since he had joined glee instead fixing her eyes solely on Finn.

Mike smiled in relief as he felt Rachel kiss him back a little hesitantly but still kissing him back, he smoothed a hand across her cheek and slid an arm around her waist before offering his hand to Hannah who had been looking on in amusement.

Hannah shook his hand and then Puck and Matt's as they appeared next to them both of them hugging Rachel hello "would you like to drive with us" Hannah offered "make it easier for everyone"

"Sounds good" Mike said passing his keys to Matt to lock the car as he got into the back seat of Hannah's Range Rover with Rachel in the middle an arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders, noting the bags under her eyes he pulled her head down to rest in the crook of his neck "sleep" he murmured into her hair pressing a kiss to her head as her eyes closed.

Hannah glanced back from the driver's seat and smiled "she hasn't slept well since she found out" she told them "apparently it will get worse as well" she added her smile dropping and the fear for Rachel falling into place on her face.

"Worse?" asked Puck quietly wrapping his jacket around Rachel as she shivered next to him on the back seat.

"The side effects of the chemotherapy, fatigue, weight loss, nausea, weakened immune system" Hannah listed her eyes filling with tears, Matt in the passenger seat next to her smiled tightly and grabbed the woman's hand squeezing gently. Hannah was a gentle fifty year old woman, still as thin as she had been when she had been a teenager herself she had looked after Rachel all her life, had been there to kiss every scraped knee and applaud at every dance recital.

Hannah smiled gratefully at Matt as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, Mike reluctantly waking Rachel up to walk into to the oncology department, getting into scrubs she almost completely ignored the nurse who was talking to her about the procedure she was about to go through. Walking into the treatment room she smiled nervously at her friends, Hannah and Mike, whatever he was to her now.

Mike saw her smile and moved towards her taking her hands to led her to sit down on the padded chair for her, leaning over he brushed his lips against hers and took the seat next to her as the nurse wrapped blankets over legs putting insulation around her feet to protect them, before a doctor came in to insert the needle into her arm, the nurse handing her a ice lolly.

Rachel looked up in surprise as she was handed a cola flavoured ice lolly "it's to protect your mouth" the nurse explained smiling "your friends can have some to" she added pointing to the freezer before leaving the five of them.

"Hi" said a small voice from the doorway the group looked up to see Quinn, Tina and Artie in the doorway, coming up behind them was the rest of the glee club all looking sheepish and guilty. Rachel smiled weakly from where she was sitting as they all came into the private treatment room Rachel was sitting in.

"We owe you an apology" Quinn continued sitting down "Puck told us a few home truths yesterday that were hard to swallow but he was right we treat you like crap, and we are sorry"

"Yeah" Santana said surprisingly "we are sorry, me and Brit I mean we shouldn't treat you so badly just because you're comfortable with who you are"

Rachel smiled weakly as Mike handed her another ice lolly "it's ok" Rachel assured them "but after I beat my leukaemia if you go back to your former behaviour I will have to kill you" she added laughingly.

"Not happening" Brit promised, it had taken her a while to understand what was going on and cried herself to sleep last night after she realised what Rachel was going through, now she impulsively hugged the brunette before sitting on the floor next to her chair.

Mike grinned at the usually ditsy blonde and knew that she was a fiercely loyal friend after she accepted a person as a friend and from now on Rachel would have difficulty in getting rid of Brit.

Kurt and Mercedes added their apologies before they sat down on the floor as well, everyone crowding around Rachel's chair.

"So how is it?" asked Finn nodding at the needle in Rachel's arm

"Oh you know just poison being pumped into my veins" Rachel said flippantly, as everyone laughed "Tina Artie how was your date this weekend?" she asked.

Tina knew Rachel was trying to distract herself so her and Artie launched into a conversation which led on to other peoples date stories, Jesse telling a funny story about twins he had dated that kept swapping which had everyone in stitches.

Mike smiled and leant over to Rachel's ear as they all laughed "the minute you get out of here today we are going on a date" he whispered in her ear kissing her again. The glee club all went quiet as they saw Mike kiss Rachel.

Jesse and Finn felt pangs of jealousy as Rachel kissed him back, Puck grinned and fist bumped Matt. Finn glanced away and struggled to bring his anger back in control, knowing he had already had his chance with Rachel and blown it, while Jesse had his own private reasons for wanting Rachel to be his.

Rachel smiled and held Mikes hand a little tighter, knowing she was risking bruises but not caring, her and Mike had always had chemistry but she had been too scared to act on it, hearing she had cancer had scared her into taking more risks, and this was a risk she was glad to take.

Sitting back in his chair Mike grinned proudly not realising he had just silenced the entire club who were looking elsewhere awkwardly.

"So how long till we know if the chemo is working?" asked Matt saving everyone.

"I have a three more treatments then they will check via blood tests" Rachel answered him

"So we just have to wait?" asked Puck angrily

"Well you have to wait" Rachel said "I have to potentially lose my hair, battle fatigue and nausea and make sure I don't get any other infections of illness, oh and shiver a lot"

Suitably chastised Puck grabbed an ice lolly and sucked it petulantly as everyone laughed.

"Right so bad times ahead for you" Quinn said "but we will be here to help you through it all, you are throwing up? We will be there to hold your hair, cold? We will get you a jacket"

"Tired? My car is perfect for coffee runs" Kurt added "and Vogue says Echinacea is perfect for fighting off infections and its herbal so it's good for your skin"

"Thank you" Rachel said quietly looking around at her friends who were all gazing at her with pride and strength.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look I did it! I finally wrote a companion piece :P don't know if it is any good but still this can stand alone again but I will finish the plot line eventually :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Life and Death 2

"Chemo time" said Mike brightly coming to stand next to his girlfriend "remember oral chemo three times a day" he clarified as his sort of girlfriend looked at him quizzically "Hannah texted me this morning saying that you had taken your morning pill now it's time for your lunch time one"

"You don't have to be so cheerful" Rachel complained accepting the bottle of water and strip of tablets that he was thrusting at her, taking the tablet quickly "happy?" she asked sarcastically turning back to her locker.

"Ecstatic" Mike deadpanned watching her turn her back on him, taking a deep breath for courage he continued "that was a pretty good date yesterday right? I mean you enjoyed yourself"

"Of course I did Mike" Rachel said turning back to him her mood improving as she remembered the walk in the park and movie Mike had treated her to yesterday after her first chemo treatment "it was a lovely time and you were so gentle and patient with me when I had that little crying session" she added still slightly embarrassed about it.

"Hey" Mike said running his fingers along her jaw as she looked away in shame "you are going through one of the most awful things you can go through you are allowed to cry, and I want to be the person you can cry on" he said leaning forward to kiss her gently "Rach will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mike I would love to but you are only doing this because of the cancer" Rachel said regretfully turning away from him a little, thankful the school hallway was empty as the tears welled in her eyes again.

"No" Mike swore "hearing you had cancer just gave me the strength and the kick up the ass to act on feelings I have had for you for so long, and I promise you and you can ask Matt I have had these feelings for a very long time, please Rach" he begged a little taking hold of her hips to pull her close to his body, resting his forehead against hers.

"What if I die?" Rachel asked in small voice laced in fear

"You won't die" Mike said fiercely "it's not allowed and you know what I'm not giving you a choice you are my girlfriend and that's that" he said firmly "now lunch time" he said taking her hand twining their fingers together.

Following him down the corridor as he practically towed her she laughed "really I have no choice?" she asked finally falling into step with him.

"Nope" Mike quipped as they joined the queue, tugging her in front of him he wrapped on arm around her waist and snagged a tray with the other, keeping her close to his side he got her a salad and himself some fries before leading her over to a table.

Smiling tiredly Rachel moved her chair closer to her new boyfriend and burrowed under his arm "well then I may as well get the benefits" she smiled as he looked at her and wrapped his arm around her tighter feeling her shiver slightly despite the heavy jumper she was wearing.

Kissing her lightly on the head he motioned to her untouched food "you need to eat babe keep your strength up" he told her as the glee club all joined them.

Puck dropping into a seat beside her handed her a take away cup of herbal tea "it's supposed to be good for you and stuff" he said smiling "plus it's hot so it will keep you warm cos I saw you shiver earlier and with the chemo your immune system is going to be all crap so you can't catch any illness so staying warm is important"

Rachel smiled gratefully at him and took a sip of the hot tea he had left school to get her, while everyone else looked at the resident bad boy in shock "thank you" Rachel murmured as she took a few bites of her lunch.

"What?" Puck demanded rudely as everyone looked at him in shock "I can use Google you know"

"I think it's the fact that you bothered" Kurt sniped "I mean Rachel is going out with Mike not you" he stated

"Yes Captain Obvious I do know that but Rach is my best friend and I wanted to know what I could do to help her going through all this crap" Puck snapped angrily at the glee club as Rachel got to her feet and bolted out of the cafeteria "if you caused that I will kill you" Puck continued following Mike as he bolted after his girlfriend, the glee club following at a slower pace so as to not attract attention.

Mike hurried into the girl's bathroom and the stall where Rachel was bent over the bowl vomiting; hurrying to hold back her hair he rubbed her back soothingly as she emptied her stomach.

Puck winced as he entered minutes behind them, turning to the following glee club he ushered them outside quickly knowing that Rachel would hate it if they saw her in such a weakened position.

"We should get her some water" Brit said "her mouth will taste disgusting"

"That's a good idea" Matt admitted "I'll go grab a bottle from the cafeteria for her" he said walking off as everyone waited outside the girls bathroom awkwardly, the vague sounds of Rachel vomiting in the background making her cancer more real to the group.

Matt returned with a bottle of water as Rachel exited the bathroom pale and clammy leaning heavily on her boyfriend shivering furiously, accepting the bottle of water from Matt with a grateful small smile she struggled to open it and take a small sip rinsing her mouth out.

"You look freezing" Brit worried shucking off her Cheerio jacket and wrapping it around Rachel's shoulders rubbing her arms to warm her up "and tired" she continued.

"Time for that coffee run" Kurt said with a small smile "come on I brought my car" he said motioning to Rachel and her boyfriend to follow.

"She'll meet you there" Mike said holding his girlfriend close "I just want a minute" he said pulling Rachel away needing a moment to just hold her close and reassure himself that she was ok.

"That was scary" Tina said in a small voice

"It's one thing to hear that she has cancer another to see it" Matt agreed letting the crying Brit lean against him and bury her head into his shoulder, holding her tight.

"I thought the Chemo would make it real, but seeing her so weak like that" Quinn said shaking her head in disbelief "it's just..."

"It's not Rachel" Santana finished for her wrapping her arms around herself as memories of her grandmother suffering invaded her brain "she's too strong to be seen like that"

Jesse and Finn glanced at each other again; they had found themselves on the outside looking in since the news about Rachel had come out, as Rachel's ex's they didn't really know how they were supposed to react and treat her as she started to date Mike and deal with the cancer.

Finn could fully admit that he was jealous of Mike swooping in and stealing Rachel out from under him, but he was smart enough to not cause any more drama as she started her chemotherapy. Jesse on the other hand was gnawing his teeth as he struggled to figure out how he was going to fulfil his mission if he couldn't get close to Rachel.

Mike held Rachel as close to him as he could, he couldn't let her go, seeing her throwing up and looking so weak scared him more than he was willing to admit, and now as she shivered in his arms but was clammy to the touch he wanted her to be anywhere but school.

"You sure you are up for going out with the gang for coffee? We could just go straight home"

"No we should go" Rachel insisted "It's going to get worse and I need to be strong to be able to combat the disease, this is just the first hurdle I need to get over" she swayed warily on her feet.

Keeping his arms firmly around her as they walked to the parking lot, stopping only at his locker so that he could grab his hoodie and make her put it on rather than wear Brit's cheerio jacket, which offered little protection in an Ohio winter.

Rachel managed about three sips off her coffee before she was bolting for the bathroom again, Mike scrambling after her again as she headed for the girls bathroom in the cafe.

"Oi learn to read!" the person at the counter yelled as Mike went to push open the closing door.

Biting his lip in frustration Mike turned to his ex girlfriend, who was already behind him, with a pleading look. Nodding Brit entered the bathroom after Rachel and entered the stall to hold back her hair for her again and rub her back as she emptied what little food she had eaten that day into the bowl.

Gasping for air as she finished Rachel slumped down against the cool porcelain letting it cool her, her hand fluttering to Rachel's head Brit frowned as she touched the fever hot skin of her friend.

"Rachel?" she questioned "we need to get you home"

"No, still have all afternoon at school" Rachel said emphatically shaking her head.

"No Rach we have to get you home, your burning up" Brit insisted helping Rachel to her feet and supporting the unstable girl as she walked shakily out of the bathroom back to the group who had fallen into silence as they waited for them to exit.

"How long is this Chemo treatment going to last?" Santana asked watching Rachel and Brit stop at the counter so that they could get some water.

"She's got three cycles lasting 3 weeks each with a few day break between them, so almost three months" Matt explained, all three of the boys having been there with her meeting with her doctor after her first treatment yesterday.

"Another three months of this?" Kurt asked rhetorically shaking his head "and she's like this after only a day? She won't survive it"

"No she won't" Quinn agreed quietly

"Rachel is tough, she'll beat this shit out of her body and go back to bossing us around in glee" Puck insisted angrily "you fuckers better keep positive about this crap or I will beat the shit out of you" he threatened quietly as Rachel and Brit made their way over.

"We need to get Rachel home" Brit said as they got to the table and Mike pulled Rachel into his arms and on his lap as she shivered, his own hand fluttering to check her temperature.

"Yeah your right" Mike agreed, picking Rachel up bridal style and carrying her out of the cafe to Puck's car as he was the one most likely to follow them quickly, opening the door for him Puck drove them to Rachel's the glee club following.

Hannah hearing the car opened the door for the couple and Puck as they walked up the back path to the kitchen door "Oh dear I knew she was expecting too much by going to school today" she said ushering them inside and leaving the door open for the glee club.

"She's burning up" Mike told Hannah worriedly as he placed Rachel on the couch, Hannah already getting the thermometer out to check Rachel's temperature.

"Yep 102" Hannah said sitting back on her haunches.

"She's been throwing up as well" Puck said sitting on one of the chairs, but hunched over as his elbows rested on his knees.

"The nausea is always one of the first side effects to appear according to the doctor" Hannah said getting up "Mike get her into bed, I'll get a bowl and a cool face cloth for her head"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel slumped against her locker in exhaustion as she glanced at her watch, only four more hours and she could go home and go to sleep, rubbing her temples in frustration at the headache she had been plagued with for the last four days she smiled weakly as Mike approached her with a bottle of water and her chemo tablets.

"Last cycle" he said as brightly as he could after two months of seeing Rachel waste away in front of him.

"Thankfully" Rachel said taking her tablet "I'm so tired today"

"You were tossing and turning all night" Mike said holding Rachel around the shoulders to support her on the way to their class, and helping her into her seat holding her hand tightly as the lesson started.

It had been two months since Rachel had started chemo and like Hannah had predicted she had suffered more from the cure than the illness itself, while she hadn't lost her hair entirely it had thinned considerably and Rachel had reverted to wearing a beret everywhere. Her still long hair curling around her neck attractively as she hid her condition from the rest of the school, though the students knew something was going on, considering her thin appearance and the almost constant bags under her eyes, as well as unwavering body guards in Matt, Mike and Puck.

All three of who had practically moved into Rachel's house as she fought off her cancer with every ounce of effort she could muster, along with Brittany who had been an steadfast supporter. That isn't to say that the rest of the glee club were not there for Rachel in her hour of need but the support was different, Jessie had returned to Vocal Adrenaline in the first month of her treatment, while Finn was still at a loss as to how to act.

Making it through the rest of the day by the skin of her teeth Rachel fell asleep in the car as Mike drove all four of them home, used to this now Puck sitting in the back wrapped a blanket around Rachel as they talked quietly about the adoption of his daughter that was going through this week.

Picking Rachel up as she had her after school nap Mike carried her up to the room the both of them shared and placed her in the prepared bed, Hannah having pulled the covers back earlier in the day to make it easier for him.

Easing off her shoes and her beret he manoeuvred her into a pair of his sweats and t-shirt, wincing as he saw how thin she was under her heavy jumpers and thick clothes despite anti-nausea medication she had been unable to keep most of her food down.

"I fell asleep again" Rachel murmured as he pulled the duvet over her.

"Used to it now" Mike said with a smile "you warm enough?"

"Nope get your prefect bum in here" she ordered sleepily, watching with hooded eyes as he stripped off his own clothes and got into bed.

"Better?" he asked arching his eyebrow as he took his painfully ill girlfriend into his arms.

"Yes" she answered snuggling as close as she could into him "I came to a decision today" she informed him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have decided that I have to beat this cancer"

"We already knew that" he objected lounging against the hundreds of pillows that were there to support Rachel's aching body.

"Yes but I have decided it again for another reason, I want to have sex but I refuse to give up my virginity when I am ill"

Choking Mike sat up quickly, looking down at his girlfriend.

"I want to have sex with you" Rachel clarified to his relief "but I'm weak and ill and I will not be an unfortunate cliché of the woman who dies a virgin, because I will not allow myself to die"

"So basically you don't want to die for another reason other than the whole you don't want to die anyway?"

"Yes and I'm Rachel Berry I always get what I want"


End file.
